


Cold Chemistry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I know is that your eyes are as green as a jungle, and baby, I want to go exploring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Chemistry

Your name is Jake English, and by golly you are bored. It’s the first day of eleventh grade, and you can’t think of anything worse than at school right now.  
“It’s going to be a purrrrr-fect new year!” sang Nepeta Leijon, newly appointed junior class president. She wasn’t unpopular, but wasn’t well liked either. People found her strange obsession with cats repulsive and her shrill voice was a little on the annoying side, but you didn’t mind.  
“Hi, Nepeta!” you say as cheerfully as you can.  
“Hey... uh...” she stammers, obviously forgetting your name. It’s not like you’ve been in the same form as her for four years.  
“Jake.” You sigh.  
“Oh, hey, Jake!” Nepeta smiles, but it’s obviously not genuine. It’s just another reminder that you’ve slipped completely under the radar- something that you aren’t too happy about.  
The two of you stand around each other awkwardly for a while before she announces that she has to leave. Oh well, not like you care anyway.  
As you start walking your way down to form, you see him.  
He’s as gorgeous as ever.  
By just looking at Dirk in a hallway, one can notice multiple things: masses of students drooling over him, his wonderful ass sticking out perfectly in black skinny jeans, skin as white as paper, and immaculate hair.  
God, you want him.  
As you walk past him, cautiously holding your books, he sends a smirk in your direction.  
“Hey.” He says, barely audible.  
But by the time you turn around to reply to him, he’s making out with Jane Crocker. You flush. Since when were they dating?  
“Yooooooo, Jakey!” Roxy shouts at you. She’s clearly sleep deprived judging by the dark circles under her eyes.  
“Late night?” you ask.  
“Uh,” she giggles. That means yes. “But what’s with this thing with Di-Stri and Jane?” she asks, trying to cover up her jealousy. Not only does she have a huge crush on Dirk, she used to pine over Jane after a brief fling with her.  
“I don’t know.” You sigh, staring at Dirk’s public display of affection.  
There is an awkward pause.  
“ You still like him, don’t you?” she asks, eyes narrowing.  
“ Obvious?” you say.  
“Yeah. You’re practically swooning just by looking at him!” she says with a hint of disgust.  
You snort.  
“Like you’re any different.” You retort.  
That shuts her up for a while.  
“Okay, listen. We can’t let him ruin our friendship. So how about this: we can stare at him as much as we like, but we can’t actually date him. Sound good?” she says in a strained voice.  
“Deal.” You smile. It’s nice to know she values you over Dirk.  
Suddenly, the bell rings. You both say goodbye and part in different directions to go to class.  
First period of the day is Chemistry and to your surprise, when you open the door, sitting at a desk is none other than Dirk Strider himself. Great. Roxy’s words echo in your ears as you take a seat across from him. He doesn’t say anything, but his gaze is intently focused on you.  
Roxy did say you could stare.  
Ten minutes in, and you’re still staring at him. For the record, so is he, so that makes it less embarrassing.  
Your love trance is interrupted when the teacher tells you to take out your laptop. You glance back at Dirk, but he only has eyes for his computer now. But then his fingers start typing something, and you get a notification on pesterchum.  
\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering \--golgothasTerror [GT]--  
TT: You were staring at me.  
After reading the message, you glance up, bright red. He smirks. You choose to ignore him.  
TT: Don’t ignore me.  
GT: What do you want?  
TT: That’s a little cold don’t you think?  
TT: What about a simple ‘hey.’  
GT: Hey.  
TT: So, back to the point. You were staring at me.  
GT: You were also staring at me.  
TT: True.  
GT: Is that all?  
TT: No.  
TT: I know you like me.  
You cough suddenly, and if you thought you were red before, then you just proved yourself wrong. He looks up at you expectantly.  
GT: No i dont.  
TT: After that display, I highly doubt that.  
GT: So what if i do.  
TT: Maybe I like you, too.  
GT: No you dont.  
TT: And how would you know that?  
GT: Youre dating Jane?  
TT: True. Maybe I still like you.  
GT: I cant like you.  
He snorts incredulously, causing the teacher to glare at him.  
TT: Roxy?  
GT: ...  
TT: What is she, your mother?  
GT: No.  
TT: Then there’s no problem. She likes me, I don’t. Simple.  
GT: Shes my friend.  
TT: Hmm.  
TT: Meet me under the staircase after class.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]--  
Caught in the moment of chatting, the bell rings. You didn’t even pick up what the teacher was lecturing about.  
Dirk gets up and leaves, raising his eyebrows at you as he does. You remember you’re supposed to be following him, and hastily pack up your stuff.  
The walk to the staircase is hard, trying to keep up with his long strides.  
Once underneath the staircase, Dirk’s eyes bore into your own. There is no one around.  
“I know you like me.” He states.  
“You said that.” You say.  
“I like you.”  
“You said that as well.” At your response, curiosity lights up in his eyes.  
“You’re an interesting one, English.” He smirks.  
You chew your bottom lip nervously- you definitely shouldn’t be here right now. Roxy is probably waiting for you in the cafeteria. What would she say? She would be mad! You violated the agreement!  
You start to panic when suddenly Dirk’s lips are on yours and you just can’t tear yourself away from him.  
His hands trail down to the waistband to your shorts and tugs. Your breaths become shallow and you know this is a very bad idea but you just can’t help yourself.  
“Come on,” Dirk says as he takes you by the hand and leads you away from the staircase and into a supply closet. He locks the door and immediately turns around, bright orange eyes filled with excitement.  
You blush.  
“D-dirk.” You stammer.  
“Yes?” he purrs  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Why not?” he gives you a smirk that makes your knees weak.  
“Well,” you begin awkwardly. “firstly, we’re in a supply closet.”  
“And?” he plants a kiss on your neck, making you flustered.  
“Secondly, you’re dating Jane Crocker.”  
“She doesn’t have to know.” He whispers, sending shivers up your spine.  
“Don’t you care about her at all?” you ask, trying to find an ounce of sincerity in the cool kid’s eyes.  
“All I know is that your eyes are as green as a jungle, and baby, I want to go exploring.” Dirk bites his bottom lip seductively.  
Oh, fuck it.  
Your lips are on his in an instant, pushing his body roughly to the door. He chuckles quietly as he returns the passionate kiss, most likely bruising your lips.  
Your hands entwine in his hair as the kiss deepens. He easily dominates your mouth as his tongue darts around in your mouth. He breaks the contact when your vision starts to blur and plants sloppy kisses and bites all the way down your neck. You extend your neck backwards to give him better access, which he happily takes. Dirk positions his mouth on you neck and lightly sucks and nips at the skin, causing your breathing to become even more erratic.  
It’s not long until his hands are undoing the button to your shorts, and shoving a large hand into your pants.  
“Hnnnng, Dirk!” you shout when his hand grasps firmly around your dick.  
People can probably hear you outside, but all you can think about is Dirk, Dirk, Dirk.  
Your shorts drop along with your underwear as Dirk starts pumping to a slow rhythm and oh god he’s good at this.  
He pushes you further back onto the door as he gives you the sexiest wink ever just as he extends his tongue down to touch the tip of your penis. Loud moans fill the air.  
“Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk,” you groan, as you entwine your fingers in his hair.  
He achieves more moans from you as he runs his tongue down your length. You can hardly keep control.  
It was about to get a whole lot better.  
Before you register what’s happening, Dirk has taken you completely in his mouth and it’s almost unbearable.  
His head bobs up and down as you realise that he’s unbuttoning his pants to grab a hold of his own dick. The sight of Dirk getting off to you is so hot it’s unbelievable.  
You just can’t control yourself anymore, and you start thrusting your hips into his mouth. When he starts humming, the mix between his hot mouth and vibration is too much.  
Your scream is loud and it isn’t long before Dirk reaches his as well.  
You both collapse on the floor.  
==>  
\- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG] –  
GT: Roxy.  
GT: We need to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! This is my first smutty fic so feedback would be great. More of a story line will be developing in later chapters.


End file.
